Draco's Scorn
by Alantana
Summary: It's a story about Katherine, a young Gryffindor who's captured by Voldemort and the death-eaters during what would have been her seventh year. Barty Crouch Jr. is enthralled by her. Lucius is forced to torture her. But she's in love with her childhood friend, Draco. A Slytherin and Gryffindor love. Warning- This is not for children. Contains- Sexual content and violence.
1. Chapter 1

It all started in Paris… We, being myself, Neville and Luna, were there trying to track down a couple of death-eaters that slipped away after Dumbledore's death. At the time, Voldemort was back in his nearly full power and fourteen death-eaters again escaped from Azkaban including Barty Crouch Jr. and Lucius Malfoy. His son, Draco had disappeared after the assassination. His mother was in anguish grieving for Draco and scorning Lucius.

Neville had recently discovered a hideout for several death eaters. We were finally going to go in and storm the death-eaters. We all marched up the dark alley side by side just passed Notre Dame. I was remembering what Uncle Remus has said, " Katherine, if not everything goes as planned don't worry just stay calm. Never let the enemy see you afraid." His words would echo through my journey.

But seeing how you don't even know me. I should introduce myself. My name is Katherine Amora. I came to Hogwarts the same year as the famous Harry Potter started, in fact I knew him, but not well. I tended to be closer to Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood. The reason miss Rowling didn't add my character was because I was shy and was also a friend to a not so Gryffindoorian character. The true reason that kept me away from Harry was that I was good friend to Slytherin student, Draco Malfoy. I was in Gryffindor, which might surprise some of you, but I was a pure blood by most standings. I met Draco in my second year, and we slowly became friends. We didn't always agree, but we cared and trusted each other. I knew he was proud and a bit rude at times, but he had a heart.

My father was John Amora, an auror, but sadly he had died after my first year. My mother was Cornelia Lupin, Remus's half sister. She died at the beginning of my fourth year at the hands of Pettigrew, while trying to hide the spell book that would allow Voldemort to rise again. So after she died I grew closer to Neville, Luna, and especially Draco. In fact on Holidays I would occasionally stay with the Malfoys. Narcissa Malfoy was always kind and tender to me. Her having no daughter and myself having no mother, naturally we grew to that adoptive fashion, but Draco's father was hardly ever present. In fact I had only met him three times in the past four years I had visited, most of the time he had hardly talk at all. This absence made Draco uneasy, angry, and in a way heartbreaking. The first time I came, he was inquisitive and curious about my father, but the more I came the less he talked and approved of the visits it would seem.

Anyways it was to soon be my seventh- year. The year of the war, that summer we were in Paris. Luna and Neville were obviously in love. I tried to avoid getting in the way. They were more talented and important to this war I knew that. I also knew my friendship had damaged my assistance in the fight. One night we were in the hotel rooms over looking the Seine. Neville and Luna were watching a romantic old film, and I needed a walk. So I walked near the Seine, passed Notre Dame and ended up on the Lover's bridge with all the locks hanging with names of lovers, couples, and sweethearts. I looked at some of the names, and I found an odd one that said D+K Forever Gryffindor and Slytherin love. It was strange because in the moment I read it. I had thought for sure I had noticed someone watching me, but by the time I turned round no one was there. "Oh well" I sighed and returned back to Neville and Luna. The Next day we stormed the Death-Eaters hid-out. Little did we know which death-eaters were hiding as we stormed the abandoned home of Rex Slytherin.

When we entered, it seemed quiet at first but soon an evil laugh followed the unnerving silence….

Neville was on my left and Luna on my right. It was dark, but we saw quick movement and followed after it. We entered a sitting room and saw them running toward the kitchen. Bellatrix had tried to hex us, but Neville deflected it. Narcissa seemed to nervous, scared to throw any curses other than Stupilfy. The three of us raced after the sister death-eaters. When we all reached the back alley, we were caught. They stood there in the way out, wands raised and fully ready to curse. Luna had been injured by one of Bellatrix's curses as we had followed them. They had cast away Neville, Luna, and my wands. The alley blocked, nowhere to go. We had one option, to apparate. Luna had the power ready, but it wouldn't do for us to be killed before reaching a destination. One of us would have to be left behind.

"Are u going to give up now?" laughed Bellatrix. I turned to Neville and Luna. " Good Luck." I whispered and nodded. In a flash, they were gone and I was a prisoner of war.


	2. Chapter 2 Malfoy Meeting

Chapter 2

Malfoy Meeting

It didn't take Narcissa and Bellatrix long to chain me and pack up. Before I know it, I was facing a familiar dark fence and beyond a large mansion. The front over the door had a large M engraved in stone. Black and White Marble covered the mansion, the large staircase, the dining room, hallways, and corridors were all the same as I remembered. The only difference was there was blood, a snake, and a huge crowd of death-eaters, all seated at the dining room table. I recognized several faces. Mr. Lucius Malfoy, of course, Barty Crouch Jr., and Professor Snape. Then of course, it was not hard to distinguished Voldemort with pale-deathly skin tightly wrapped around a skull that appeared to have no nose, but rather snake slits. The dark figure stood up from the table.

" Narcissa, Bellatrix, you managed to catch something? Ah…and what a pretty young thing she is? Well done. Go ahead and be seated both of you." said Voldemort, gesturing to there seats. Bellatrix managed to elbow my chest. Causing me overwhelming pain that forced me to drop down to my knees. She went over and took a close seat to Voldemort. Narcissa gave me a worried yet caring look and grabbed my shoulder for a moment in a worried way, but after Voldemort shouted at her. She took her seat next to Lucius. " Well what's your name?" hissed Voldemort. I didn't say anything. " Well!" shouted Voldemort. " Her name is Kath…" said Professor Snape before he was cut off by Narcissa. " Severus!" cried Narcissa giving him a soft stare. She looked as though she would burst into tears any moment. Voldemort gave her a deathly piercing stare. Then he turned to my former professor, " Severus, you were saying." Severus looked from Narcissa to Riddle. "Her name is Katherine Amora, my lord." Voldemort looked pleased. "Amora…Amora." Voldemort approached me in a snake-liked manner. "Oh, yes the auror, a brilliant wizard, but his choice in a wife, Cornelia Lupin. Foolish, half-breed. Pathetic witch trying to stop my servant from restoring me. Fool (laughs)." I remained silent, but with tears in my eyes I shot him a threatening glance. He struck me across the face with that cold hand, knocking me to the floor. Blood came from my mouth, and from a cut he'd managed to give me with his bony knuckles. "So Katherine Amore, what shall we do with you. I've been without entertainment for a while, so some pain and suffering will be refreshing to watch… Do you fear death?" I sat up to my knees. " No" I answered firmly, " My parents were killed. My friends are either dead or not true." I stared at the Malfoys, Lucius and Narcissa. Narcissa read and showed pity and remorse. Lucius continued to be as always absent and misleading. "So, no fear of death, what about torture?" He asked while staring at my eyes intently. I remembered my fourth year class with Crouch teaching the unforgivable curses. That didn't scare me. Then I remembered the nightmares, I had had that year. A figure at the time, I didn't know, but now know as Barty Crouch. I felt his eyes watching as I slept. I had dreamed he had raped and abused me. That I feared. I feared, the mark I saw on his forearm. The snake crawling, it frightened me. I returned to the face of the dark lord standing over me. I looked over and Barty was staring lustfully at me." Depends." I answered hoping to avoid revealing my thoughts.

" Crucio!" Voldemort shouted. My body trembled in pain, but I didn't scream or cry. I just lay there and took it. Voldemort began to look displeased, but then he stared with amazement and all manner of evil. He released the spell. " So Crucio doesn't seem to affect you hardly. Amazing, fascinating. But how could it not affect." Voldemort analyzed. I sat up a bit, still in pain. "Between Crouch's class in fourth year and the tale of Neville's parents. I guess that sort of pain I'm used to." He stood there perplexed for a minute. "All the women, Narcissa…Bellatrix, I need you to depart on a mission. You are to search out for Draco, but fetch Love-good, Ollivander, and the goblin. I need to question them. Send Draco…alone first. And do not return for four days. " Narcissa nodded and got up, Bellatrix rose, but begged. "My lord, could we not stay for the torture. I do love to watch." " No!" screamed Voldemort. " This belongs to the men." He turned back to me. "Do you know it? Did you feel…I read your mind. Your deepest nightmares snakes and rape…."


End file.
